My Suicidal Girlfriend
by PrincessCarly28
Summary: It all started when Natsu saw a blonde girl falling from the school roof. She looked like an angel frozen in mid-air...wait, do angels usually fall off of buildings? Ohhh..crap! Romance and other genres ranging from how the story goes along.
1. Chapter 1

Tch. Today was just his luck. A History, Science, Math, English and Religion test all in one day! His brain just might explode..

Natsu sighed as he adjusted his scarf. He walked out he homeroom door quietly, seeing as he was the last one at school again. The least Gray could do was to wake him up afterschool. Damn exhibitionist..

Oh yeah..at lunch time Erza had framed him for stealin her strawberry cake. Gray was the one who freaking took it! Goddamn exhibitionist!

Natsu closed his locker and walked outside towards the school gate. I hate Mondays..

M*S*G*M*S*G

* * *

Suddenly Natsu stopped walking. This weird feeling ran throughout his body, making him shiver and feel uneasy. He quickly looked towards the school roof. There he saw a girl around the same age-maybe a year younger- standing on the top of he school roof. She had light blonde hair and seemed fairly tall for her age. He couldn't make out much details because of how high she was up there on the roof. The continued to stare at the sky, the sun starting to set a little.

Natsu sighed in relief. That's good...she's just staring at the sunset. I should probably be getting home soon before the sun sets.

'I hope she'll be fine. That's quite a weird place to want to watch the sunset..' Natsu thought walking away.

A wave of fear and dread washed over Natsu as he turned around once more. His eyes widened. It was as if time had slowed down and frozen in place, everything but him. He looked in wonder at the blonde girl, who was now attempting to walk off of the roof top.

She...looks just like..an angel?

Her long hair, her skin, her body...looked as if it were glowing.

He knows he shouldn't be thinking about this right now but..she really does look like an angel, gracefully soaring in the sky. Well actually..this angel wasn't an angel. It was a girl. His girl wasn't flting through he sky either. She's falling to her death.

Natsu came back to reality. "Oh shhhit.." He said sprinting towards her as fast as he could.

She was tttthis close to hitting the ground as Natsu started to quicken his pace. Natsu fell to the ground with a thud as the girl landed in his arms. Natsu's body slid forward from the collision. He sighed in relief as they came to a stop, and looked up at the mysterious girl in his arms.

The girl had her eyes closed, and opened them suspiciously when she realised she was resting in someone's arms.

Natsu silently gaped. She looked prettier up close. Her eyes looked...was that chestnut? Cocoa? He'd just go with chocolate brown eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes stared at him questionably, searching his soul as to why she was still on this earth.

"Eh em." Natsu said cleaeing his throat.

The girl took the hint, staring at Natsu for several more seconds, she quietly stood up and dusted off her uniform.

Natsu didn't brake contact with her eyes as he also stood up.

He smiled goofily at her, putting his hands behind his head. "I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. And you are?"

He held his hand out towards her.

The girl looked at his hand as if it were dynamite, ready to explode at any moment. She reluctantly accepted his hand and shook it. "Lucy...Lucy Hearfilia."

Natsu smiled and shook her hand. "Cool name."

Lucy looked surprised. He doesn't know who I am...

"Sooo...Luigi." He continued to smile.

"What the fuck just happened?!" Natsu shouted pointing towards the rooftop, as Lucy backed away.

.

.

.

.

* * *

So everyone ^_^ did you enjoy the story? Should I continue this? Is it okay so far? Review if you think I should continue. It would help _. Don't worry, this story isn't going to be a copy of Suicidal Boyfriend. I really liked that story by the way! You don't need to review if you don't want to :3.


	2. Chapter 2

"What were you thinking Luigi?!"

Lucy looked as if she wanted to say something but stayed silent.

"My name's not Luigi by the way! I'ts Lucy! Luuuucy!" She pouted.

Natsu glared. "Are you not going to tell me why Lucy?"

Lucy frowned and avoided looking directly at his eyes.

Natsu sighed. "You can always come to me if you really need anything, or if you wanna talk...well, even though I just met you..and this is crazy..but-"

"Don't you dare sing it!" Lucy protested as Natsu laughed.

"But seriously though. You can tell me if you don't have any one to go to. And...when you're ready you can tell me why you were about to commit...suicide."

Lucy's eyes widened. "...Someone to...talk to?"

Natsu nodded as Lucy smiled.

"Also, thank you for catching me back then." Lucy nervously laughed. "I guess I wasn't thinking straight.."

Natsu grinned. She finally smiled...

"Sure, anytime. Wait not anytime! Don't do that again." Natsu panicked as Lucy giggled.

You know...Lucy looked even prettier when she smiled.

The sky was now a dark purple-ish red as Natsu gazed at it for a brief moment. "We should probably be getting home."

Now, how shoulde he word this next sentence so he doesn't offend her.

"Um, do you have a stable house to go home to?" He asked a bit worried.

Lucy hesitated to answer but quickly replied. "Ah, sure..I'll be fine..Natsu was your name right?"

"Yup. Natsu Dragneel." He grinned.

Lucy blushed. "I guess I might see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, maybe. Don't you dare do anything rash, or ditch school tommorow Lucy." Natsu said as they both started to leave down different roads.

"I can try!" Lucy shouted back, as she watched Natsu's figure get smaller and smaller in the distance.

Lucy looked back at the rooftop before continuing down the street.

Looking up at the now dark sky and smiled. "Looks like you finally made a friend..."

* * *

"I'm home!" Lucy called taking off her shoes.

No answer.

She saw her father's shoes nearby, resting in a neat pile.

"Oh cool. Dads home today for once." She smiled.

She passed the living room and entered the hallway. She stopped at a small table nearby and looked at a picture.

"Good evening mother. School was okay today, and I was almost this close to seeing you again. But guess what! There's this boy who saved me today. His name is Natsu and he's my new friend. Thigs might be better from now on." Lucy said putting the picture frame of her mother back on the table.

Lucy went up trotted up the stairs, being careful not to hit her toes. She had this horrible habit of accidentally hitting her toes on the stairway. Luckily she made it up the stairs, feet intact. She went to her fathers study and knocked on the door.

"Good evening dad. I made a friend tod-"

"Go away Lucy. I have alot of work to attend to." Jude Hearfilia answered inside his study.

"But dad..you were away on business all this time. So I wanted to greet you and tell you about my day-"

"I don't care about such trivial things. You're distracting me from my work. Go...do your homework or something."

Lucy frowned and answered quietly. "Yes...sir."

Lucy walked to her room and put her bag down and fell face first on her bed.

Tears ran down her face as she wiped them away and sniffled.

"It's okay Lucy...you have a friend now...everythings gonna be okay.."

Lucy closed her eyes. But will it really?...

* * *

So how is the story so far? Hopefully you don't think Lucy's crazy xD


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu entered the school gates, adjusting his shirt collar. God, he'd never get used to these uniforms. Why can't they just wear their own clothes to school like the other highschools...

"Natsu!" Lucy said jumping on his back. A few students watched this scene with interest, murming and whispering.

"Ah, what the...oh it's you Lucy. I thought you were Gray. I was about to kick you if you were," He laughed.

"Good morning." Lucy smiled getting off of his back.

"Good morning to you too." He grinned. "Glad to see you here at school like you promised." He said as they walked inside the school together.

"Yeah...thanks for being concerned. Anyway..what's up with you?"

"The usual."

"The usual?" She asked,

"Yeah, the usual. Sleeping in class, sneaking food in class, finishing homework at lunch time before it's due."

Lucy sighed as they entered homeroom. "That's not good.."

"It's usually what I do...unless we have a pop quiz or something. I always study last minute and manage to pass.."

"But..."

"Wait a minute Lucy, you're in my homeroom?"

"Yup. I sit all the way at the back in the corner so I'm not noticed by anyone. I think it's better that way."

"Oh...sorry for not noticing you all this time. You should've said something sooner. Why didn't you?" He asked.

"I didn't know you then...but you're my friend now right?" Lucy apologized.

"Of course." Natsu smiled going to his seat.

Lucy smiled as she walked to her seat.

People cleared a path, as she walked through, no one daring to look at her.

Lucy didn't care about that today. She was happy for once.

* * *

Natsu sighed. You decide to stop a girl from commiting suicide and what happens?Looks like she wants to stick ro you like glue now. But that's all right. She seems happier. He also has a new friend who seems okay. Well atleast she's nice unlike a certain person named Gray...

* * *

At break time...

"Natsu-" Lucy said spotting Natsu at his locker.

"Natsu!" Gray said walking past Lucy and hitting his frenemy on the back.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Natsu asked as the pain ran through his back.

Gray smirked. "Guess what?"

"What?" Natsu said uninterested. He closed his locker.

"Guess who got a smokin hot girlfriend yesterday?" Gray said as rhey started to walk away.

"What seriously?..Oh shut up you liar. First you're an exhibitionist, now your a liar? Make up your mind.." Natsu laughed.

Gray glared at that comment but continued anyway. "No. No. I'm serious, her names Juvia and she's weird in a cute way."

"How come you always get a girlfriend before me?" Natsu scoffed.

"Because...uh...I'm Gray?.." He said as Natsu tsked.

"Na...tsu.." Lucy said watching the two leave without noticing her.

Lucy frowned andadjusyed her bag strap for the 5th time that day. She made her way to the library by herself.

What else is there for her to do?

I mean...it is the logical thing to do when you're basically the outcast of the entire school.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy made her way to the back of the library, sitting in a chair in the corner.

Opening her laptop she went to ' ' and decided to scan through a few stories.

Now this...she could get used to this. Reading fanfictions, maybe watching anime, or she just might read a book or two...yeah I guess it does sound kind of lonely...

Lucy heard whispering nearby and looked for the source of the voices.

A few girls were pointing at her, whispering some things and laughing.

She frowned after realising it was just them.

She's used to this by now...but it's not like she's depressed about it anymore.

'I've gotten over the sad, depression stage and I've moved onto being happier!' Lucy thought. Well atleast that's what she thought.

Lucy sighed. The best thing to do in this situation...was to drown out the world with music. Why? Because music solves everything! Well...it can't solve world hunger and poverty but it can solve this quiet atmosphere!

Lucy put the song Rolling Girl by Hatsune Miku on repeat.

Suddenly Natsu flooded her thoughts. 'I wonder what he's doing...'

A warm finger poked Lucy's cheek as she jumped.

"KYAA-" A hand covered her mouth as she turned around to face where it came from.

Natsu grinned as Gray decided to give them some privacy. He walked a short distance away from the two.

"Natsu what are you doing?" Lucy whisper-shouted removing his hand.

"You honestly thought I forgot about you, huh?" He said going through his bag.

He shoved a muffin in her face.

She gasped. "We're not suppouse to be eating in here.."

She looked at muffin suspiciously.

"Don't worry about it...I do it all the time." He smiled.

Lucy sighed and accepted it.

Natsu stared at her. "Well..aren't you hungry? It was all I could get since the line was so long. Oh, and this soda!" He said taking it out of his pocket and handing it to her.

"Thank you Natsu." She smiled. "But I'm not hungry..."

Lucy's stomach growled as she felt embarassed.

Natsu glared. "Don't make me feed you.."

"Ok ok." Lucy giggled, slightly opening the muffin, making sure the librarians weren't nearby.

Natsu stared at the girl in front of him , wondering what was probably going through her mind.

Lucy blushed under his gaze. "Don't stare at me while I eat."

Natsu pouted as Lucy shoved him away. He stood next to Gray.

Natsu sighed as Gray looked between Natsu and Lucy.

"Quite the scene that was just now. Looked like a boyfriend buying food for his girlfriend on a first date." Gray mumbled.

Natsu blushed slightly. "I heard that you dipshit."

"So what's your relationship wih her slantly eyes."

"She's my friend exhibitionist. Why don't you meet her?"

"Fine, I will you pyromaniac." They argued as they walked over to Lucy, who had finished her muffin and was now gulping down a soda.

"Lucy meet the stripper, stripper meet Lucy." Natsu said towards Lucy while he pointed at Gray.

Lucy chuckled. "Are you a stripper? Or is your name stripper?..."

"NONE!" Gray shouted.

People automatically shushed him as he scowled.

"Introduce me properly...damn flamehead." Gray said punching Natsu.

Natsu kicked Gray back. "This is Gray Fullbuster, my friend..enemy..stripper...exhibitionist. ?"

"Your frenemy strippionist?" Lucy said confused.

"That could work." Natsu laughed as Gray punched him.

Gray stood next to Lucy. "Don't listen to this idiot. I should have never knocked down his sand castle in kindergaten...I'll always regret it.."

Lucy laughed. "Nice to meet you Gray. I'm Lucy."

"Sooo.. Now that this is cleared up. Are you two dating?" Gray asked as Lucy and Natsu blushed.

* * *

"Ah, I see. You met Natsu after school one day when you were walking home, and you just ended up being his friend." Gray said.

"Ah...yeah." Lucy laughed nervously as Natsu frowned.

'She told me that she didn't want anyone else to know...this is good and bad. On the bright side, it seems that she trusts me now, bjt on the bad side. I'm the only who knows she ever tried to commit suicide. Maybe someone else might know. Come to think of it. I haven't actually seen Lucy hanging out with anyone else..' Natsu thought.

He looked over at Lucy and Gray who were really into a conversation about some virtual reality anime or whatever.

"But Gray, you can't just force romance onto two characters!"Lucy exclaimed."The second half of the season was rushed and crappy!"

" was perfect whether you liked it or not!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Bh the way, Lucy." Gray whispered. "That's the fkrst time Natsu's been in the library."

"Oh really? But he said he eats food in their all the time..."

"That's a lie. He said that because he didn't want to make it look like he only went in there for you. Which he actually did do..."

"I don't get what you're sayin Gray."

"Natsu not the type of person to go somewhere for he first time for no reason. He only visited the library to check on you." Gray smiled.

Lucy blushed. "I see..."

"Alright what do you think about Log Horizon." Lucy said changing the subject.

"Yeah that was a good one." He agreed as they walked to homeroom.

* * *

Natsu went back to his thoughts. 'Glad they're getting along, but what should I do about this Lucy thing...whatever, I trust her decision. Wait. A. Minute. Why the fuck am I thinking so hard? Oh right, it's about Lucy. Alright thenmaybe I'll-'

"Natsu!" Lucy smiled.

He looked up and couldn't help but smile back. "Uh-huh?"

"Let's go!" She said holding out her hand.

Oh right, schools over already...

"Sure."

He grabbed her hand as they raced out the door.

"Slow down you too!" Gray groaned.

* * *

Lucy entered her house happily and took her shoes off at the door.

She looked on the ground.

His shoes aren't here...

That's kind of saddening, I mean...he is her father. She loves him and all but she's rarely here. He might not look her in the face either, but that's okay. She understands why. Apparently, she's the cause of her mother's death. I mean, you can't help it if your mother died after giving birth to you. It's not your fault!

Lucy entered the hallway and smiled.

Lucy never even got to spend time with her mom. All she had was this picture of her in the hallway. This was the only thing her dad gave her to remember her moher by. She'd cherish it everyday.

"Hello again mother. I know I probably sound crazy talking to his picture of you but, I'm glad you're here for me, just not in physical form. Oh yeah! I made another friend today. His name is Gray Gullbuster and he's Natsu's friend. He's kinda funny too, but I think I like Natsu better. Oh, uh, but as a friend! I'm glad he's looking out for me, even if it's just probably because he's worried. I don't mind. I think school's gonna be a bit more interesting now.*stomach grumbles* Haha...guess I should get something to eat..."Lucy said.

She went to the kitchen and made herself some food.

"I wonder what Gray and Natsu think of me?"

She sipped some orange juice.

"The real question is, should I tell Natsu and Gray the truth?.."

* * *

I didnt really watch S.A.O but I watched a few episodes and I just listened to people's opinions about the show. They said the first half was awesome but the second half of the show was stupid. Should I believe them? Also, I love Log Horizon. By the way, my class is so stupid xD we made up this thing called 'Annoy our teachers Day'. You ask as many random, stupid or idiotic questions to every teacher you see and watch their reactions. Like for example. "Are you gay?" "Why is the sky blue?" "Can flowers think?" "What's the square root of YOLO?" "I heard Snowwhite was really a whore, why teacher?" And things like that, but then a student asked our Spanish teacher what the difference was between a thong and a g-string xD. She got really embarassed then was like. "Um...uh..google it. " So she would sound professional. Over all it was a fun day. **random note**


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu entered the school entrance and saw Lucy nearby. He was about to say hi when he realised she was chatting to Gray. Natsu frowned. What's this pain in his chest he's suddenly feeling?

Jealousy?...

Natsu chuckled. "No..Gray is a close friend...and he has a girlfriend." He said shrugging it off.

He walked up to them.

"Morning ugly, and Lucy." He grinned.

"Ohayo Nats-"

"Are you pickin a fight with me flame princess?"

"Who else could it be ice pop...the sky?"

"Why you.." Gray glared as he and Natsu started fighting.

Lucy sighed. They won't stop fihting for a while...maybe she should go to homeroom.

Lucy walked away from the scene and walked through the halls.

Murmurs and whispers surrounded her as others turned the next way.

Ah! That reminds her of something! Should she tell Natsu?...and maybe Gray.

Lucy sat down in her seat and thought.

Is she ready to tell them? I mean...it's not that serious..from her perspective.

Lucy smiled. Yosh! If she makes one more friend then she'd tell Natsu!

* * *

Natsu and Gray entered homeroom, still fighting, but somehow managing to greet everyone at the same time.

Several minutes later the teacher entered the classroom.

He cleared his throat. "I have some news..we have a new transfer student. Please be nice to her."

Dang it. God is not on my side.

The bluenette entered the room. "I'm Levy McGarden, please take care of me." She smiled.

"You can sit at the back byyyy...Lucy ." He said pointing at me.

Levy made her way to the back a few people whispered. 'To bad she has to sit by her.' 'I pity her.'

Levy ignored this and sat at her seat. She turned around and smiled at Lucy holding her hand out. "Nice to meet you Lucy."

"Ah..nice to meet you Levy." She smiled."So, what do you like?"

"Books, Food, Anime, Manga, Cats..."

Lucy gasped in happiness. "Where have you been all my life?!"

"At another school." Levy laughed.

Lucy called Natsu and Gray over. "Gray! Gray! We have another awesome person added to the gang!"

"Cool." He said.

"Oh Levy, this is Gray and Natsu."

"Nice to meet you guys." Levy greeted them.

"Same to you." Natsu smiled.

* * *

Levy started to talk to Gray about he different animes that he's watched, agreeing and disagreeing on certain things until she glanced at Natsu and Lucy.

Natsu had made Lucy laugh about something and he smiled softly as he watched her. They both unconsciously moved closer as they chatted with each other.

Levy smirked and turned to Gray. "Are those two dating?"

Gray looked at Natsu and Lucy and sighed. "No, he's and idiot and Lucy's just...Lucy."

"I see.." Levy pondered. Gray looked her curiously.

"Gray you have a girlfriend right?"

"How'd you know?"

"I just guessed." Levy shrugged.

"And do you have a boyfriend?" Gray asked.

"He's at my old school. Stubborn and rude he is...stupid Gajeel.." Levy muttered the last part.

Gray and Levy looked back at the blonde and the pinkette who were now having a hated discussion over a T.V. show.

"Do you think we should set them up? Flamehead seems interested in her for some reason."

Levy nodded side-to-side and smiled. "I have a feeling that they need to work things on their own..."

* * *

Afterschool...

The group started to leave homeroom.

"So where's Erza today Gray?"

"Probably in the student council room again. She's always so busy now."

"Erza?" Levy and Lucy asked.

"A childhood friend of ours,who's very scary majority of the time." Natsu smiled.

"How scary...will we ever meet her?"

"Maybe one of these days." Natsu said as they all exited the school.

Gray's phone rang and he answered it. It was Juvia. "Yeah...uh huh..where are you now?"

"Right here." Juvia said popping up behind him as Gray dropped his phone.

Juvia hugged him in apology as Gray sighed.

"You're lucky this is a Nokia..not even Chuck Norris can break this."

"Juvia's sorry. You can punish me if you want."

"No, no, no punishment!" Gray blushed.

"Didn't Gray-sama miss Juvia?" She frowned.

"Yeah...I did miss your weirdness." He smiled hugging her.

Juvia kissed him on the cheek and smiled."Juvia's really happy now!"

Gray blushed as Juvia hugged him tighter.

Lucy, Levy and Natsu watched the scene blushing.

Juvia noticed them. "Hello Natsu-san, blonde girl and bluenette."

"So you're the Juvia that Gray talks about all the time. Nice to meet you I'm Lucy."

"I'm Levy."

"Oh, I'm Juvia. nice to meet you two."

"So do you guys wanna go anywhere today?" Gray asked.

"Uh, I'm sorry! I've got to get home early. I have lots of homework to do." Lucy said running down the pathway.

Natsu frowned as he watched Lucy's figure get smaller."I'll be going to guys." He said running down the same path.

"But isn't Natsu-sans house the other way?" Juvia asked.

Gray smiled. "It is."

* * *

Lucy took her shoes off once safely inside and checked for her dads shoes. Still gone.

She stopped at her mother's photo and said 'Good Afternoon.'

She ran upstairs to her room and layed facedown on her bed.

She held onto her pillow and rolled around on her bed frustrated.

'I suddenly rememnered I'd have to tell Natsu and got scared and embarrassed, and then my I got nervous when Gray asked if we were going anywhere. I'm not used to going out with friends!' Lucy sighed and layed face down again.'They must think I wanted to ditch them...'

"Is she dead?.." She heard a voice say.

Lucy immediately sat up and screamed.

"Oh..your not." Natsu grinned inside the window.

"N-Natsu! What are you doing here? And on my windowsill at that!"

Natsu jumped down inside her bedroom with a thud. "Well it was open."

Note to Self...close windows from now on..

"But why are you here?"

"You seemed uncomfortable about going out with the group and something told me 'Maybe you should find out if she's ok?'. Next thing I knew my legs carried me here." He smiled.

Lucy sat up in her bed and stared at Natsu.

She sighed ."Sit there." She pointed at her bed.

"Sure."

"Do you want something to drink..or eat?"

"Anything would be nice."

"You can't say that to the host. What if they gave you rocks with barbeque sauce on it or something?"

"That's true.."

"Meh. I'll be back." She said heading downstairs to the kitchen.

Natsu looked around Lucy's room. Posters of boy bands, rockstars, animes, a few drawings on her shelf, no messy clothes on the floor, a zodiac chart... It was a pretty neat room.

Lucy came back upstairs with orange juice and a plate full cooked food.

"It's leftovers sorry." She said handing it to him.

"That's fine." He said accepting it and starting to eat.

He swallowed and looked at Lucy seriously. "Today while we were talking...I noticed you looked a bit concerned about something. Anything troubling?"

"I'm fine actually. "

Natsu scanned her face and once satisfied he started to make conversation with her.

Lucy laughed as Natsu re-told a story of when Gray, Erza and him were younger.

Lucy wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled. It was moments like these that madd her happy to have friends...happy to have...Natsu...

Natsu put his empty plate and cup on the counter.

Lucy fell back on the bed and gazed at her light yellow ceiling.

He layed down on his back with Lucy as they both looked up at the ceiling.

They both stared at it in comfortable silence.

"Natsu?" Lucy said looking at him.

"Mm?" He said turning to look at her.

"I...have something to tell you."


	6. Chapter 6

Natsu sat up immediately. He looked at Lucy, different emotions flickered in his eyes, as thoughts flooded through his head.

Lucy also sat up, turning to him and looking him in the eye.

Natsu stared back wondering what might be going through her mind at this moment.

"Natsu." She said.

He nodded and waited for her to continue.

"You said I could always tell you why I had wanted to commit suicide that day right?" Lucy said looking away from him.

He slowly turned her head back so that she wouldn't get nervous. Lucy understood this and tried to keep contact with his eyes again. She waited for his reply.

He nodded as she continued.

"Well...I haven't told this to anyone else, and I was thinking of telling Gray too...but I decided to just tell you. It's kind of a sensitive topic..."

"I understand."

"Alright...I'll tell you why it all led to that day afterschool." Lucy sighed.

Natsu opened his mouth to say something but remained silent and nodded.

"My father owned a large company called Heartfilia Corporation. He met my mother one day and he fell in love with her at first sight. So he decided to marry her and they decided to run the company together. My mother had a frail immune system, so she was in bed a lot. A year later, I found myself in the world. Sometimes I regret it actually. It was as if my mother sacraficed herself to bring me into this world...she died right after giving birth to me..."Lucy smiled sadly. "Dad moved to this house shortly after."

Natsu looked at Lucy in shock and wonder. He didn't know what to say to her. Should he comfort her?

"Lucy...I'm sorry for your loss..."

"Ah, it's alright." Lucy smiled. "I'm somewhat over her death. Well I never got to really know my mom. The sad thing is that I heard she kissed my forehead right before she died. My dad took care of my all these years but he's been really distant. He always blamed me for moms death as a child. He still stays in his office doing paperwork and ignoring me. He's almost always on business trips and leaves me on my own. Nonetheless, I still love my papa. He's just really busy with work..."

Lucy looked at him."Natsu have you never heard about the Heartfilia name?"

"Not until now. Why do you ask?"

"Well, because dad owns such a popular compamy, he's always serious and has this arrogant businessman vibe about him. When I first entered school and tried to make friends, people avoided me and made fun of me because of that name. Everyone thinks I'm an arrogant, selfish, mean, stupid girl who thinks she's better than everyone just because i'm rich, and that my father owns a famous company, but I'm not...up to this day I'm still being bullied." Lucy said her voice starting to break.

She laughed nervously. "You know.."She looked at her wrists."I used to think about cutting myself, and hanging myself. But bullying isn't that serious to me now. It's happened so much that I'm used to it. I used to think 'I'll keep moving forward.' no matter what happened, even though...I started to rot away inside.."

"Lucy that's not something to laugh about! This is serious." He stared at Lucy as they remained silent for a few minutes.

Natsu sighed as he decided to remain silent and wait for her to continue.

"A few years later, I found myself at another school because the kids had started to physically abuse me. I don't really want to get into detail about that, but I transferred on my own accord since father was away at the time. I thought I'd be able to start anew but a few of the bullies had also transferred. I was very emotionally damaged at this time, no one to call friend..no one to talk to... I was pretty scared to try and talk to anyone else, but that was my downfall. The bullies spread rumors about me...harsh rumors..one of those rumors was that I was an arrogant stuck up bitch who was too good to be at that school, and that I was to good to be friends with anyone. When I tried to talk to everyone they shut me down and always said that the Hearfilia Compamg is just full of a bunch of assholes and pricks. I know that shouldn't hurt me but..this is the company my parents poured their hearts into..so it means alot to me.. Little by little, no matter where I transferred the rumors followed me. Sometimes they changed, sometimes they stayed he same, but everyone went out of their way to avoid me. I became the school outcast. So..on that faithful day you met me..I decided to end it all that day."

Natsu frowned.

"No no its okay Natsu! I'm used to this...I can just drown everything out with music! Like..Rolling Girl...or Crossing Fields..." Lucy tried to re-assure him.

"So you never had friends before until you met...me?"

She suddenly found that her thumbs were quite interesting, avoiding Natsu's gaze. Oh well what do you know? I have a thumb! Look how it moves! Such grace...such interest...wow...

"Lucy..look at me." Natsu said softly.

She looked at him as Natsu's eyes widened.

'What's this? There's something..wet on my face..are these..tears?' Lucy thought feeling her face and looking at her moist hands..

She looked back up at Natsu, slight blush on his face. He suddenly grabbed her hands and pulled her in for a hug. A really tight one.

"N-Natsu I said I'm fine..you can let go.." Lucy's voice said breaking.

Natsu shook his head. "No."

"Natsu you can let go!" Lucy screamed.

"That's enough Lucy...you must have been tired of enduring all this by yourself.." He whispered hugging her closer.

Lucy started to sniffle as the words couldn't leave her mouth. She cried as Natsu held her in his arms.

"It's alright Lucy..I'm here for you.."

"N-..natsu" She cried trying to wipe her tears away. Sadly, they kept raining down her face. "I never ..wanted this.."

Natsu looked at Lucy's frail figure, crying into his chest.

She looks...like she could break at any minute..

"Don't worry, i'll aways be here for you Luce." He smiled.

* * *

Hehe..this is my first time trying to do a dramatic scene...ish. Well I tried, I hope it came out okay y.y

See you awesome peoples later! XP


	7. Chapter 7

Natsu embraced the crying Lucy for a good 10 minutes.

He smiled.

He actually wouldn't mind being like this for awhile...maybe even eternity.

Yes, his back was starting to hurt, and his legs were starting to fall asleep, but that didnt really matter.

Lucy felt so fragile in his arms.

So delicate...like a rose or something...

God that sounds so sappy and unlike him.

Meh.

He didnt mind holding Lucy like this.

He frowned. Lucy's father sounds like an asshole. A major asshole.

Maybd I should talk to him...

Also, should I tell anyone else?

Maybe I should ask Lucy?

Not now I guess...

But what about Gray.

Natsu smirked smugly.

That idiot Gray doesn't need to know. What matters is she told ME first, not that freaking stripper. She told me because iiii'm special.

He smiled.

No, he's definitely not jealous or anything! Ok..just a little..

Suddenly Lucy's cellphone rang, startling her and Natsu.

Lucy didn't bother to reach for it so Natsu took it upon himself to answer it.

He didnt bother to look at the caller ID and answered.

"Hell-"

"LUCY YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED IN THE LATEST EPISODE OF NORAGAMI!"

"What the...Gray?" Natsu scowled. Why the hell does he have Lucy's number? And before Natsu could even get her number...he felt betrayed honestly.

"The fuck? Flame shit why the hell are you by Lucy's house?" Gray said slighlty interested.

"Its uh...nothing to be concerned about. But for now I'm just hanging at Lucy's place."

"Are her parents there?"

"No."

Natsu heard Gray chuckle throuh the phone. "Well I guess this is the perfect time for you to make a move huh

Natsu blushed. "What the hell are you talkin about Gray.

"Your old pal Gray can tell when two idiots love each other. One has realised it, while the other is denying his feelings. Guess who that genius is.."

"Ridiculous." Natsu scoffed.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We found our winner!"

"Very funny..."

"Seriously though dude. Do something."

"Gray-sama, it's your turn." Juvia was heard in the background.

"Ah, I gotta go Natsu, I'm playing twister with Juvia. Bye bye idiot."

Gray hung up as Natsu looked at the phone.

Wasn't the exhibitionist just talking about anime? Now he's playing Twister?

Oh well.

Geez.. Seriously, what was Gray thinking. I should ask Lucy out?

Ha. What a...ridiculous...ideeeea...

It wasn't like he...liked her...

Ha. Ha...

Lucy moved in his arms, catching his attention.

She looked up at him and wiped away her tears.

She sniffled. "Who called?"

"Just Gray talking about some anime. More importantly, are you okay?"

He looked at her worriedly.

She nodded.

"Yeah...I think I'm over it...the last time I cried like this was...mmm when I was 5 years old."

He flicked her forehead.

"Ow.."

"Idiot. Don't keep things like this to yourself. That's we we have people like friends to turn too. And uh.." He scratched his cheek in embarassment and blushed. "...That's also why you have me."

Lucy blushed as she looked at Natsu.

Natsu..I have a question for you.."

He looked at her and smiled.

"Ask away."

"...Do you like anyone?"

* * *

Hehe. I wanted to leave it there ^_^.

And I abso-freaking-lutely love Noragami! It's one of my favorite animes^_^. You should check it out!

Also... *clears throat*

Fairy Tail is officially coming back on April 6th!

REJOICE! \( ._. )/


	8. Chapter 8

"W-who do I like?" Nasu blushed.

Lucy nodded.

"Ara..."He scratched his head.

"Uh..whodoyoulike?"He said quickly.

Lucy raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Pardon?"

"Who..do..you..like?" He blushed.

Lucy turned red.

"Why do you want to know?"

Natsu sighed. This girl is pretty stubborn..

"Just becauseee...and, aren't I your friend?"He pouted.

Lucy bit her lips. Dang it, he is...

She twiddled her fingers and blushed.

"The..the person I like is.." Wait..wait a minute.

Lucy looked up at him. "Hey, I asked you first." She said accusingly.

Natsu smirked. "Well I asked you second. "

Lucy snapped her fingers. "Dang it.."

"Soooo." He smiled.

"Sooo." Lucy stalled.

Natsu pinchd her cheeks. "Just tell me."

"Mm." Lucy said rubbing her cheeks.

Natsu sighed as he leaned against the wall.

"Ok, Luce. Just uh, pretend I'm the guy you like. Tell me."

Lucy blushed and rolled around her bed.

She covered her face with a pillow.

"I cwant dwoo dhis!"

Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"You can't do this?"

Lucy nodded.

"Why not?" He said slightly amused.

Lucy sat up and hugged the pillow really close to her chest. She glanced at Natsu and looked back down at he pillow.

"Because the guy I like is a dense, stupid, idiot. Who's loud, and vey annoying sometimes. And he doesn't know when to quit...so stubborn. And he gets into fihts alot of the time, and...and...he smiles too much, and laughs too much..and ends up making me really happy. He's sweet and he doesnt even know it. He's kind, and funny, and cute, and bold, and weird. And he has a side to him that no on else has seen. And... he saved me...from myself."

Natsu blinked. Damn it.

Here he was hoping that Luy miht like him.

He mentally scoffed.

This guy sounds like fucking prince charming.

Well...it's to be expected...

He's waaaaaaaaay out of Lucy's league.

Damn lucky guy...

Natsu looked at Lucy.

He wanted to frown. He was happy for her honestly, but he couldn't bring a smile to his face.

Again, he's saying this.

Damn lucky guy...

HOLY SHIT WHAT IF THE GUY IS GRAY.

Oh hell no...Natsu WILL NOT let hat happen.

Oh wait. Gray has Juvia...

Ha ha...that's right...Gray has a girlfriend...

Psssh. It wasn't like he was jealous just now or anything.

It was just uh,...really hot outside!

Yeah...

What will he do now though?

Lucy's in love with some other guy...

Will she leave him alone now? Never talk to him amymore? Completely forget him?

No..he doesn't want that..

Natsu continued to look at Lucy.

Lucy held her pillow tighter.

"I love that idiot.."

Natsu remained silent.

She looked at Natsu as her eyes softened.

She slowly, ever so slowly, extended her hand out towards him and pointed her finger at him.

She tapped his nose. "...it's you."

Natsu looked at Lucy, then at her finger, then back at Lucy.

He processed this new information.

"H..huh?" He said as his face turned scarlet.


	9. Chapter 9

Natsu's face turned scarlet. "H-huh? W-What do you mean?" He blushed.

Lucy huffed.

"What else would I mean?" She pouted.

Natsu gulped.

"You mean...like?..not like like?"

"Not like like."

"Nottt?" He said tilting his head in confusion.

"I specifically said love." Lucy smiled.

Natsu raised his scarf up over his reddened cheeks.

"And you don't mean friendly or family-like love?"

"Nope." Lucy said playing with the pillow.

"Relationship love?" Natsu said quickly.

"Yes."

"You and me."

"Yeah."

"Natsu and Lucy?"

"Yup yup."

"¿Natsu y Lucy juntos?"

"Si, Natsu ._."

"Together?"

"Yes."

"In...a relationship." He said timidly.

Lucy nodded.

Natsu blushed.

He twiddled his thumbs feeling a little embarassed.

Wow.

This really wasn't like him at all. In fact, his mind was in shumbles. He really didn't know what to think right now. I mean, when the hell did he even learn spanish? Exactly how is he supposed to respond? This is all so weird and new to him. This is all TOO weird for him. Heck, if Gray was here to hear his thoughts, he'd probably call him a pansyass.

...Stupid Gray.

He looked at Lucy. Oh right, he still has to answer her.

Lucy tilted her head in amusememt.

This side of Natsu was actually pretty cute. He seemed somewhat shy about this.

Is this really the loud and playful Natsu she knows?

She played with her thumbs after a few minutes of silence.

"It's alright Natsu..." She smiled sadly.

"Hm?" Natsu looked up at her. " What is?"

"You don't have to answer. I understand if you don't want to date me..."

Natsu crossed his arms and pouted.

"I will..."

Lucy eyes widened as she looked up at the blushing boy in front of her.

"You will what?"

"...date you."

Lucy blinked.

She blinked again.

"So...that means you like me?"

Natsu nodded.

"And this means what I think it does?!"

Natsu grinned. "Yup. You're my girlfriend."

Lucy sat there in silence with a surprised but shocked look on her face.

She confessed to Natsu...

And now she's dating him...

Lucy felt her cheeks to see if hey were burning.

Holy crappp.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. After a few seconds he smiled in amusement.

Weirdo..

He poked her cheek, but Lucy didn't budge.

Natsu came to a conclusion that he broke his new girlfriend.

Lucy suddenly laughed.

Yup. He freaking broke her..

Tears started to fall down her face.

"W-what!? Lucy?!"

Lucy sniffled. "I...I'm dreaming!" She sobbed.

Natsu leaned over to her and wiped away her tears with his scarf.

"Don't cry Lucy. You're not dreaming okay."

She looked up at him with teary eyes. "B-But. I'm dating the person I love."

Natsu blushed.

Lucy sniffled and managed to say. "I'm so happy.."

Natsu smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

"Yeah..I know how you feel."

Lucy smiled.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy spotted Gray, Juvia and Levy by the lockers.

Levy was texting Gajeel when she was the first to see the two.

She squealed and jumped as she frantically tapped Juvia's shoulder.

"Juvia! Juvia! The...the Nalu!..." Levy squealed.

Juvia -who was currently chatting with her "Gray-sama"- looked at Levy weirdly.

"Levy-san?" Juvia asked as Gray raised an eyebrow at the two girls.

Levy pointed at the two as she started to dance and sing the icecream and cake song.

Juvia and Gray looked at where Levy pointed.

Natsu and Lucy walked hand in hand as they came closer to the three.

Juvia smiled as she caught on, as Gray was a little slow.

"Yo!-" Gray said as Natsu suddenly roundhouse kicked him.

"Gray-sama!"

"Oh my god!" Lucy exclaimed.

"ICE CREAM N CAKE DO THE ICECREAM N CAKE! SLIP SLIP SLIP AND SLIDE!" Levy sang unaware of what was happening.

The two girls nudged her.

"Ride with ya boy now slip and slide?" Levy frowned.

Lucy and Juvia shook their heads as Levy pouted.

Gray glared at a triumphant looking Natsu.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Gray asked as he checked for broken ribs.

Natsu smirked as he dusted his hands off. Even though his hands were clean...

"I felt like it." Natsu lied.

Well it wasn't really lying. It was partially true. He DID feel like hitting- *correction* kicking the shit out of Gray, but for a reason. Natsu never experienced the feeling of envy before. He vented all of his frustration on Gray in that one kick, for "supposedly" stealing Lucy from him all those times. He mentally scoffed. Honestly...getting Lucy's number before he did...

Well atleast he has her number now..

He smiled.

"Are you freaking smiling at my pain you asswipe!?" Gray said feeling if his spine was still in place.

Natsu snorted and laughed as Gray attempted to tackle Natsu.

Lucy , Levy and Juvia sighed.

Juvia and Levy turned to Lucy.

"So Lu-chan..." Levy smirked.

"Juvia sees you are Natsu-san are dating yes?!"

Lucy blushed. "You could say that."

The girls squealed and hugged Lucy.

"Finally!"

Lucy giggled. They say 'finally' as if they've all been friends for years..

Lucy looked at Natsu, as said boy was currently fist to fist with Gray. (Lol. That sounds dirty :/)

"Yeah..finally.." She mumbled.

They heard someone clear their throat.

"I hope you two arent fighting."

Natsu and Gray shivered suddenly standing at attention.

They jumped at did the Choco Choco dance.

"No no no we're getting along maam!"

"Aye sirrrrr!"

The girl smiled as she walked closer to the group.

"Good."

She turned to the three girls. "Hi. And who might you three be?"

"Levy McGarden."

"Juvia Loxar. Gray-sama's lover!" Juvia said as Gray blushed.

"Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu's girlfriend." Lucy said nervously.

The girl eyed Lucy for a moment as a her eye seemed to twinkle for a split second.

"That's funny."She said as the girls were confused.

She walked over to Natsu and hugged him close.

Natsu looked nervous.

She smiled slyly.

"I'm Erza Scarlet...Natsu's girlfriend."

* * *

Here I am people's! Happy April Fools Day!

*Throws confetti all over the freaking place XD*

By the way. Fairy Tail airs on Saturdayyy.

I'm going to sing Snow Fairy the day it comes out. XD.

WHY? E.E

*Shrugs* :3 I don't know. Cause...IT'S FREAKING FAIRY TAIL XD

(^_^)/ *dances Fairy Tail Choco Choco*


	10. Chapter 10

Gray, Levy, Juvia and Lucy's eyes eyes widened in surprise.

'What the hell is Erza saying?' Gray thought.

Juvia and Levy's eyes darted between looking at an unresponsive Lucy, a nervous looking Natsu and a smirking Erza.

They gulped. This does not look good...

Lucy stared at the red-haired girl in front of her.

What...what the hell was she talking about?

She's Natsu's girlfriend?!

She thought Natsu said he didn't have a girlfriend before!

Wait, so this means..Natsu lied to her didn't he..

Lucy frowned. And when she thought she finally had a friend..

On another note, why the heck is she hugging him so tightly?!

She's not his girlfriend! I am!

Wait...ok..calm down Lucy..you're getting jealous.

There's no need to stoop so low..

You know what forget this! I am jealous.

Lucy walked up to Natsu and Erza.

Erza raised an eyebrow. "Don't you...have anything at all.. to say about this?"

Lucy opened her mouth as if she wanted to yell, but realized she might cause a scene. And she's never been in a fight before so she probably shouldn't. Erza looks scary...

Lucy took a deep breath and sighed.

She remained silent, not knowing what to say.

Erza facepalmed and turned to Natsu.

She shook him violently as he pleaded for her to stop.

Juvia turned to Levy. "What the hell is going on?"

Levy shrugged as they continued to watch the scene.

"You're turning my brain into mush!" Natsu yelled.

"You idiot!" Erza yelled slapping Natsu.

Natsu rubbed his cheek. "What did I do?"

"You're horrible at this!" Erza yelled at him.

"At what?" He said thoroughly confused.

"At just being you." She said coldly.

"How cruel..." Levy and Juvia whispered in the background as Natsu sniffled.

"And you!" She pointed at Lucy.

Lucy looked around and pointed at herself in astonishment. "Me?"

"Yes." Erza said folding her arms. "I don't approve of your relationship with Natsu."

"W-Well why? It's not your relationship." Lucy said in disbelief.

"My point exactly. If you really did love Natsu you would have marched right up to me, slapped me in my face or something and say 'He's not your girlfriend Erza. He's mine."

Lucy stayed silent. She wanted to say that earlier. ..but Erza was so scary looking..

"Wait." Lucy said."So you're not his secret girlfriend or anything , right?"

Erza scoffed and smiled. "Of course not. Natsu is like a little brother to me. So is Gray."

Lucy 'Ohhhhh'ed and smiled happy that Natsu never lied to her. Erza was just pretending I guess..

"But." Erza said putting her hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"But?!" Lucy said quickly.

"I won't approve of your relationship till you improve your love. Prove to me that you really love him."

Lucy blushed. "But I do."

"Just saying 'I love you' isn't always enough Lucy."

"But..I just started dating him!"

Erza smiled. "I'm sure you'll prove to me that your relationship will be a good one somehow."

"But..but Erza!" Lucy said.

"Whoopsies, I gotta get to the student council room! So many papers to file, students to correct and a blue haired boy to bother! I hope we can be good friends though Lucy!" Erza said doing a thumbs up sign and running down the hall.

The five stared at her retreating figure.

"Lol what the what?" Levy said.

"What just happened?" Juvia asked a bewildered Gray and Lucy.

"I...I honestly don't know." Lucy said staring at the spot where Erza last stood.

Gray blinked a few times.

"I think I know what happened.."

Levy was intrigued and slightly confused by all of this. She grabbed an invisible bag of popcorn and turned to Gray. "Do tell."

"Um. I think when Erza found out Lucy was Natsu's girlfriend, she instantly wanted to know whether or not Lucy was good enough for him, so Erza pretended to be Natsu's girlfriend to see how Lucy would react, and was hoping that Lucy would be angry, and say that Natsu is hers and that she loves him and blah-ba-dee-doo-bop-bop with the milkshake." Gray finished.

Juvia fist bumped him.

"Nailed it."

Levy chuckled. "So in other words she was testing their love? That's hilarious."

"We are pretty close to Erza. Like siblings. I see her as a protective older sister." Gray said matter of fact ly.

"Ohhh that Erza-san. I thought she would be someone else." Juvia said.

Gray snorted. "Same Erza I told you about."

Juvia laughed. "Remember that time you told Juvia she flipped her shit when she found out yoj were dating."

"Haha...good times..." Gray chuckled.

Levy snapped her fingers. "You guys this is serious! While you were walking down memory lane Lucy started killing Natsu."

They looked ovef at the two and flinched as raised her shoe at Natsu.

"Why did you not say anything when she was hugging you like that and putting me down!?" Lucy yelled getting ready to hit him.

"Put the shoe down! I'm sorry!" Natsu said shielding himself.

Lucy brought the shoe down. "Are you really sorry?"

Natsu nodded seriously. "I wanted to say alot of things, but Erza is really scary when she doesn't get things done her way."

"You could have at least talked.." Lucy pouted.

"I said I'm sorry." He looked at her.

They had a staredown for a long time until Natsu got fed up and pulled Lucy in for a hug.

She squealed and blushed as Natsu laughed.

"You win okay."

She stayed silent.

"...mkay." She smiled. "You are forgiven."

"Yes!"

"Buuut..."

"But?"

"We have to...go on a date this weekend to prove to Erza that I love you!" She shouted determined.

"Not so loud." Natsu blushed.

Lucy laughed. She'll show Erza just how much she loves Natsu. They started to walk to class.

"Muahahahahahahahah."

Natsu turned to his friends. "You guuuuuys. I think Erza broke her..."

* * *

XD So many people thought the Erza thing was an April Fools joke. See you guys. It turned out so simple. :3 Erza just wants Lucy and Natsu to improve their relationship. She didn't have to go so far though y.y

Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following my story. And thank you for saying the story is really good. I dont really think so though. ._.

Update coming soon ^_^ (Also, I'm running out of ideas for this story, but I know how to end the story. Just not yet though :3)


	11. Chapter 11

"I don't know about this about Luce..." Natsu said nervously.

Lucy smiled. "It'll be fun."

"Well ok. If it makes you happy.."

They started to walk down the street.

Natsu tsked. "I'd rather if she wasn't here though.."

She shushed him. "She'll hear you!"

Natsu heard rustling in a nearby bush.

He tsked and turned around to glare at it. "She could atleast be subtle about it...Where'd she come from anyway?"

Lucy shrugged. "It doesn't matter if she's watching us or not. Let's only focus on each other."

She smiled at him and held out her hand. "Shall we continue our date?"

Natsu blushed and scratched his head. He looked back at the bush before reaching for her outstretched hand.

"Sure."

Lucy laughed. "So where do you wanna go?"

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Anywhere is fine as long as I'm with you!"

Natsu pulled his scarf over his reddened face.

"I see..."

Lucy blinked as she looked at him. Did she just say something embarassing?

She blushed. Oh no!

Natsu turned to her. "Well, we can just take a stroll for now."

"Sure. If its okay with you." Lucy said as they walked down the streets of the busy town.

* * *

Erza's head emerged from the decoy bush.

She sighed in relief.

"That was close." Erza stated. "They almost figured out I was here."

Levy deadpanned. "I think they already know..."

"This date better be sensible. " Erza said ignoring her.

Levy poked her. "Why am I here anyway?"

"To help me stalk- ...monitor their date of course." Erza said.

This was definitely NOT an errand.

Levy sighed as she remembered.

{Flashback...

Gosh she loves Saturdays. She had learned over the years sleeping in on this day was best, especially since her boyfriend Gajeel wasn't a morning person. Texting him now would be futile. So what's better to do than sleeping in to pass the time.

Eh.

The room felt cold all of a sudden. Is the window open or something?

Come to think of it...

...was the bed always this...heavy?

"WAKE UP FOOL!" Erza said shaking the half-asleep Levy.

Levy's eyes widened. "What the hell Erza?"

"Don't 'what the hell Erza?' me. Atleast say hi first." She pouted.

"Sure sure that's reasonable. Hi Erza, how are you?"

"Fine fine. Its really hot out there today."

"Ah, I see. That's good to know...WAIT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!" Levy said flipping a table.

"I have errands to run." She smiled.

"THAT DOESNT ANSWER THE QUESTION. How did you even find my house? And get on the second story..."

"Tch. I'm Erza bitch. It's called being fabulous." She snorted.

Levy was unamused. She crossed her arms waiting for the real answer.

Erza smiled. "I'm the student council president. I have everyone in the schools address', and their possible locations, their favorite things, their parents names and history, their weakness, what their allergic to, people they hate...all on a list." She chuckled evilly.

Levy's sweat dropped. "You're like... a tamer version of a stalker or something."

"Tell that to your boyfriend Gajeel." She said looking at a paper with Gajeels information on it.

Levy blushed. "How the hell do you know all this?"

"I. Am. The. Student. Council. President. Do you no comprende?"

Levy sighed. "Can you leave now? Dont you have errands to run?"

Erza brightened. "Why yes I do!"

She grabed Levy's hand. "I'll be borrowing you."

Levy blinked. "Ehhhhhhhh?"}

Levy sighed. And now they were here...

Spying on her bestfriend and her bestfriends boyfriend on their date.

Levy tried to nudge her as they hid behind a wall.

"Erza..this is wrong.."

"No it's not. It's perfectly normal." She said with a piece of cake in her mouth.

Levy raised an eyebrow. "When did you even get this?"

"Just now at the Grand Line."

"This isn't the time to be making references Erza.."

"But...there's a bakery called the grand line...right over there." She pointed.

"Ohh." Levy said. "Wait a minute stop this!"

Erza raised an eyebrow. "Stop what?"

"This!." She pointed at Natsu and Lucy. "Let them have their date in piece."

"But I need to evaluate Lucy's girlfriend skills."

"That doesn't make any sense..."

"In the Great Book of Erza it does."

Levy facepalmed.

* * *

Lucy and Natsu sat outside a café together talking and laughing for a bit, until a waiter came up to them and gave them an icecream parfait for free. Just one. With two straws. For couples. (Waggles eyebrows.)

Natsu blushed as he looked at the parfait on the table in front of him.

"Natsu?"

"Mm?"

"Y-you don't have to if you don't want to you know.."

"But...its what couples do right?" He said turning redder.

She shrugged as she put her straw in the parfait and took a sip.

She smiled. "Orrr I can just eat all of this myselff.."

Natsu tsked and put his straw in the drink. "I'll do it."

Lucy blushed as he came closer.

They...were drinking from the same drink!

Kya!

She wanted to die right there.

"Oh...people are staring." Lucy said.

"At us?"

She nodded.

"They obviously know a cute couple when they see one then." Natsu mumbled.

"Natsu?"

He looked at her.

"Where should we go next?"

He shrugged.

"How about the park then?" She asked.

"Sounds good."

"We should've brought a picnic though.."

Natsu smiled. "We can always do it another day."

Lucy nodded as they stood up and walked away from the café.

"How about we get something to eat at the park?"

"Tacos!"

"Tacos at the park?"

Natsu shrugged.

Lucy laughed. "Whatever you want then."

"Yayy." He said as he led her through the crowd.

* * *

Erza and Levy came out of their hiding spot.

Levy smirked. "Was Lucy not girlfriend material or what?"

Erza stayed silent.

"I'm still evaluating.." She huffed.

"Onwards!" She marched as Levy sighed.

When she goes home later she's definitely locking all her doors...


End file.
